cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Mission! (April-May 2016 event)
Daily Mission! is an event pack that started on 29 April 2016 and ended on 13 May 2016. Similar to the January 2016 event and March 2016 event, on each day, a daily mission will appear and ask players to reach certain goals. Each mission will start at 11 a.m. (GMT+9) and will work in 24 hours until the next daily mission. 29 April 2016: Friday Mission! This first daily mission for this event is solely focused on achieving missions in Special Episode 2: Tower of Frozen Waves. If players had completed the missions beforehand, they have to replay the missions again in order to claim the rewards. Rewards 30 April and 7 May 2016: Saturday Mission! This mission requires players to collect certain numbers of Coins in Special Episode 1: Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins. Rewards 1 and 8 May 2016: Sunday Mission! For this mission, players need to achieve certain scores to get the rewards. Cookie Relay can be used here and players can choose which Episode they prefer to run (except Special Episode 1 and Special Episode 2). Rewards 2 and 9 May 2016: Monday Mission! Players are required to reach certain stages in Episode 1: Escape from the Oven to claim rewards. Cookie Relay can be used here. Rewards 3 and 10 May 2016: Tuesday Mission! Players are required to reach certain stages in Episode 2: Primeval Jungle to claim rewards. Cookie Relay can be used here. Rewards 4 and 11 May 2016: Wednesday Mission! Players are required to reach certain stages in Episode 3: Dragon's Valley to claim rewards. Cookie Relay can be used here. Rewards 5 and 12 May 2016: Thursday Mission! Players are required to reach certain stages in Episode 4: The City of Wizards to claim rewards. Cookie Relay can be used here. Rewards 6 May 2016: Friday Mission! Like the first mission, this daily mission is solely focused on achieving missions in Special Episode 2: Tower of Frozen Waves. Like before, if players had completed the missions beforehand, they have to replay the missions again in order to claim the rewards. Rewards Trivia *There is a typo in Tuesday Mission's notice. It said "Reach Stage...in Special Ep.2", while the correct one should be "Reach Stage...in Ep.2". **This also happened on Monday. It should be "Reach Stage...in Ep.1" when it said "Reach Stage...in Special Ep.1". This later happened again on Wednesday (where it said "Reach Stage...in Special Ep.3" and not "Reach Stage...in Ep.3") and on Thursday (where it said "Reach Stage...in Special Ep.4" and not "Reach Stage...in Ep.4"). *There is also a little typo with the name of Episode 4 in Thursday Mission's notice, where it said "City of Wizard" instead of "The City of Wizards". The typo even extends to its event period, where it said that day's daily event is valid until 11 a.m. May 5 (GMT+9) instead of 11 a.m. 'May 6 '(GMT+9). *Most of the missions were repeated, except for the Tower of Frozen Waves missions, which were done on different floors.